


【ADGG/PWP】无题

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：只是想写写触手，偏抹布，极其BIANTAI，雷者慎点。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 14





	【ADGG/PWP】无题

黑，无尽的黑。  
夜，无尽的夜。  
“啊——”盖勒特已经数不清这是他第几次深喉，也已经算不清这是他第几次高潮了。自从他被粗鲁地丢弃进这个深不可测又伸手不见五指的矿洞，他就始终被一团长满触手的有机生命体给裹挟着、亵渎着。  
“唔——”几乎有成年巫师的臂膀那么粗壮的触手又一次撬开盖勒特试图抵抗的唇齿，碾压粗粝的舌苔，抵达狭窄的喉管。生命体前一次射精遗留的精液尚未被完完全全地吞咽，黏腻的液体仿若半固态半液态的糨糊一般吸附在盖勒特的食道侧壁，进退维谷，还有稠密得让他头晕目眩的腥臊味，仿若百折不挠的海浪一般流转在盖勒特的鼻腔、口舌，挥之不去，引发接二连三的干呕。  
“呕——”生命体仿若海蛇一般灵动的触手一闯进盖勒特温热的口腔就开始了近乎疯狂的律动，来来回回，遏制他渴望呕吐的冲动的同时撩拨他渐渐消退的情潮。附着在触手表皮不知功效的黏液混合着盖勒特不受控制的口水源源不断地逆流进他的喉咙，倒灌进他被精液填补得满满当当的肠胃，灼烧他不堪一击的内里。时间流逝，越来越多不知缘何而起的触手争先恐后地挤穿盖勒特不甚宽敞的唇瓣，细短的触手轻抚他敏感的牙根，粗长的触手摩擦他光洁的粘膜，盖勒特的嘴被塞得满满当当，没有任何缝隙，似乎浪费一丝一毫都是对猎物的不尊重。  
好难受，在触手巨硕的龟头又一次对准他酸涩的硬腭射精之后，盖勒特绝望地闭上了眼睛，尽管在这个与世隔绝的空间之中，睁眼闭眼，目之所及都是无穷无尽的黑暗。他颓然地瘫倒在生命体仿若烂泥一般软烂的躯体之上，无力地承受着来自四面八方的爱抚和深入浅出。盖勒特的尿道、后穴早已被几十根大小迥异的触手给彻底填满，事实上，自从这些触手第一次挑拨他的马眼、突破他的括约肌开始，它们就像纠缠不清的蒲绒绒一般再也没有撤离。同口交的疾风骤雨恰恰相反，后穴的抽插简直可以称得温柔，据守盖勒特肠道的角角落落的触手们不疾不徐，循环往复地试探、挺进、顶弄，异物前后不下千余次的进出抚平了后穴之中层层密密的肠肉，隐藏在重重叠叠的褶皱之下的前列腺因此暴露无遗。生命体早在操穿猎物之后的没多久就发觉了这铜纳特大小的凸起物之于盖勒特的重要作用，而今，它已经无师自通，触手灵巧的尖须仿若春风拂面一般轻扫过被摩挲得滚烫的前列腺，激荡起猎物无声的颤栗。清澈的肠液愈来愈多，跟随触手和缓但不间断的挪移而晃荡，为盖勒特汗湿的臀瓣新添一层透亮的薄膜。  
“求你。”在生命体不应期的空当，盖勒特颤颤巍巍地呻吟道。他显然已经无法再忍受这样无休止的欺辱了，后穴之中的异物接二连三地拨弄他脆弱的前列腺，吞吞吐吐的蠕动三番五次地怂恿鼓胀的精囊开闸泄洪，但又总是隔靴搔痒，差强人意，释放的愉悦似乎伸手可及，万劫不复的深渊实际咫尺天涯。  
“啊——”尖利的嘶吼响彻天际，生命体似乎是听明白了盖勒特有意无意的恳请，刹那，更多更健硕的触手爆裂似的蜂拥而至，它们扭曲、旋转，缠绕被托举在半空的猎物，撕裂亟欲并拢的腿腕，在仿若羊脂白玉一般洁白无瑕的肌肤之上印刻下斑驳的勒痕。盖勒特的腿被几条孔武有力的触手给不由分说地掰直了，他饱受欺凌的下体立时一览无遗，阴茎病态地勃起，直挺挺地站立在冰冷的空气之中，却连尿液也射不出来，包皮被掀翻，粉嫩的柱身表面清晰可见充血的冠状沟，以及触手尚未吞噬殆尽的精液，白浊顺流而下，星星点点地散落在盖勒特凌乱的阴毛之上。他的会阴水光潋滟，被触手撑得足有一个拳头那么宽敞的后穴更是水花四溅，清澈的肠液糅杂污浊的精液，浩浩汤汤地流淌在盖勒特被情欲晕染得粉红的臀瓣之上，勾画最原始、最纯粹的旖旎，如此风情万种的体态却无人观赏、把玩，不由令人扼腕，但是盖勒特却顾不上这些庞杂，因为他清楚地感受到后穴之中的触手开始撤离，这无疑是一件大有裨益的事情，可以使他在遥遥无期的媾和之中保留有一段喘息之机，但是他的潜意识却并不这样认为，相反，他的神经开始震颤，他的身体开始控诉，酸涩好似洪水猛兽一般席卷盖勒特的身体，他明明已经累得说不出话，可是他的马眼依旧恬不知耻地吮吸着徘徊在尿道之中的触手，还有他的屁眼，仍旧欲求不满地挽留着渐行渐远的触手，一张一合，前后夹击。他大概是被彻底玩坏了，盖勒特痛苦地忖度道，在这看不见尽头的性交之中，他曾经熟悉的身体开始变得陌生，逐渐抛却过往束手束脚的礼仪廉耻，同红灯区的男妓一样卖弄风骚，摇尾乞怜。这一点很快就得到了证实，因为没过多久，生命体就将它巨硕的生殖器对准猎物的屁股，长驱直入，肉柱比以往所有强暴过盖勒特的触手之和还要大上一倍，可是他非但没有感觉到些许的疼痛，反而暗自雀跃，舒服，他淫荡的身体诚实地回应着后穴之中横冲直撞的性器。  
“哎——”无力的叹息悠远地徜徉在幽深的空间之中，被顶操地起起伏伏的盖勒特不知道自己还要忍受多久这无休无止的侵犯，是否能逃离这无边无际的牢笼，沧海桑田，他唯独且亘古不变的作用，就是被操，只是他不知道的是，在镜像的另一头，阿不思正细细地回味着冥想盆里热辣的景象，发出满足的喟叹。


End file.
